Second Chance: The Adventure Doesn't End Here
by DaggerPrince
Summary: Well that's it. That is the end to their great adventure... Or so they thought... Warnings: Luffy being an idiot, Nami hitting people, and Zoro is sleeping on official soul reaper duties...AGAIN. This is gonna be good ;). I don't own One Piece or Bleach... obviously.
1. Chapter 1

**The day is new**

Well I guess I died. Well, we died.

Don't get me wrong, I 'm mad that I'm dead and I would go back to being alive if I could, but I don't mind the way it happened.

It all started when an island came into view...

_Three days earlier_

"Oi! Luffy! Land ahead!" Ussop shouted, making everyone jump. The ship's sniper is a skinny, muscular man with an abnormally long nose. He wears a pair of goggles around his neck and has ear protectors on. He also grows a little brown goatee on his chin, and dons a white sun cap on his head. He has a pair of rolled-up yellow pants with red suspenders, and a pair of boots.

He was on a figure head of a lion at the front of a large ship. The ship called _Thousand Sunny,_ is an unusual ship with the helm at the front, unlike others that steer from the back. A lawn and swing make up the middle and two masts jutting out from near the front and back. Doors leading into the ship are behind the lawn, and a watchtower makes up the end.

The outside of _Thousand Sunny_ was also different. It looked more futuristic with a barrel-type contraption on the end and red streaks running along the side.

"Where? let me see!" Luffy said, grabbing the binoculars from him. The captain of the ship wore his red vest unbuttoned and an x scar in the middle of his chest. He has long blue jean ripped shorts with a yellow scarf tied around his waist, and sandles. He always wears a straw hat with a red ribbon on his shaggy black hair, though few know why.

"Hey!" Ussop protested.

"Wow, look at the size of that island!" Nami called, pointing at land.

The Island itself was irregularly shaped and was raised out of the water, except for the front lip of the island that curved down like a bowl. A small beach was visible, but other than that, the island was surrounded by large and sharp rocks. Once you look past the outside though, you see a large mountain jutting out in the middle with dark clouds surrounding it ominously.

"Should we risk it?" Nami asked. The ship's navigator is super model skinny with low hanging long pants and a bikini top. Her long orange hair is pulled back in a loose ponytail and a tattoo almost covers her left shoulder.

"No choice,our food reserves are running thin." A man with blonde hair that covers his right eye said. He wears a black three piece suit with three buttons running on either side of his jacket and today, a green tie and black shoes.

The man put a hand in his pocket and shifted to get a better look at the island.

"Okay Sanji, guess that settles that." Luffy said with a grin.

"Hey, Brook!" Ussop called.

"Yes Mister Ussop?" A skeleton of a man replied. He has heart-shaped sunglasses, a yellow feather boa, a top hat with a giant crown on the brim and orange red trousers with a floral design. He had eaten a devil fruit, a type of fruit that gave the eater strange abilities, that let him die once and come back. He had died many years earlier and was found by Luffy and his crew as nothing but bones... Literally.

"Play something!"

"Alright," Brook replied. He picked up his guitar that was lying next to him. He strummed a few chords while everyone gathered around.

"Whats going on?" A small voice asked from the door way leading into the pirate ship.

"Hey Chopper! Brook's gonna play a song!" Luffy informed, grinning in excitement.

"Ooh! Can I listen?" Chopper asked. Chopper was a small reindeer that had eaten a devil fruit that allowed him to speak and walk on two hooves. He wore a blue winter hat with a red circle in the front and a white x on the red.

Brook nodded, then waited for silence before he began a soft intro with beautiful chords that gave everyone goose bumps.

He then changed to a slower melody and began to sing.

_Every dawn a new day starts._

_Every night a day ends._

_With the turn of a page,_

_you get closer to the end._

_So I,_

_So I,_

_I move along._

_I- Move- Alo-ng._

_Through the places I've been and things I have seen,_

_I've never found a person deader to me,_

_then those who care for nothing but themselves._

_One day,_

_I wont be here!_

_One day i'll be laid to rest but till that day comes,_

_I'll have my friends by my side._

_Till the end._

He started playing louder so he had to shout his next words.

_I'll have my friends forever._

Brook stopped singing and played a lively solo before suddenly becoming slower until it sounded like the beginning.

_Every second that goes by,_

_Marks your death song._

_But hey that's ok!_

_We all gotta die someday._

_So I,_

_So I,_

_I move along._

_I- Move- Alo-ng._

_So I,_

_So I,_

_I move along._

Brook ended and looked at his cheering crew mates' reaction. They all seemed deep in thought and Brook stood taller, proud that he was able to trigger this kind of a response from his audience.

"I haven't heard that one before." A tall and skinny women with a seemingly permanent smirk on her tan face said. She wore a long skirt with flowers on the left side and pink heels. She had a blackish purple leather jacket that was partially zipped and used orange sunglasses to hold back her long black hair.

Brook laughed, which sounded more like a 'Yo ho ho ho ho'. "I wrote it last night. What did you think?" He asked.

"I think the music was good, but the lyrics were depressing. What got you thinking so morbid anyway?" Sanji wondered out loud.

"Well," Brook said, leaning back on the railing and putting his guitar down next to him, "I walked into the kitchen and saw the flowers wilting away on the table. Then a petal fell off and a sudden breeze took it out the open door."

"That's it?" Nami said incredulously.

"I'm not crying!" A clearly bawling man cried. He was a huge man with blue buzz-cut hair and dark sunglasses on an iron nose. He wore a red shirt with palm trees spotted over it and red spandex. The shirt was unbuttoned, reviling two long scars stretching from his shoulder to his waist on both sides of his hairy chest. He had Red spheres for shoulders, blue bricks as his forearms and large red robotic hands. His legs also showed signs of robotics with silver bands hugging them.

"The softest of breaths is known to inspire the keenest imagination." Brook stated, quoting an old friend of his.

A man with green hair and a scar completely taking his left eye raised his head. He was currently laying against the mast with his arms behind his head. He wore a long, open dark-green coat, closed on his waist by a red sash, in which his three swords are kept. A black bandanna is tied around the left sleeve. He has no shirt underneath, and a green haramaki is visible under the coat.

"Looks like rain." He said, looking up.

"Wow, your right Zoro." Ussop said, just noticing the threatening sky.

"Of course I am, baka."

As if on cue, thunder boomed and the inhabitants of the _Thousand Sunny m_ade their way through the soft grass, and a door that led into the ship.

**Land**

Luffy was the first to jump from the _Thousand Sunny_. He landed gracefully on the ground and held his hat in place so the wind wouldn't take it, turning around to wait for his crew.

Zoro came next, followed by Nami and Sanji.

"The rest of you coming?" Luffy called up.

"We'll guard the ship for you captain!" A strange man called back. He was what is known as a fish-man, a type of being that can breath in both the air and sea. He has a head, two arms and two legs like normal, but his ancestor's left their mark on him by giving him a whale-shark like look. He had a larger figure and curly black hair that he kept in an untidy pony tail on top of his head. He has blue skin and red gills on his large neck. He wears a robe with gold lining and leaf prints dotting it.

"Alright, Jinbei!" Luffy hollered back with a wave, and led the small group to the island.

"Are you mapping this island too Miss Nami?" Sanji asked. He always addressed Nami with the highest respect that he knew she deserved.

"But of course," Nami said with an excited grin. "Nothing will go unaccounted for. But I also want to make sure its safe, so lets check it out first."

Zoro laughed, "If the island wasn't dangerous before it sure is now." He said.

"Really? How so?" Luffy asked quizzically.

"The king of the pirates and his crew stepped foot here."

The four laughed whole heatedly. It was true, the 'throne' was won not so long ago. When they fond Raftel, they battled through the odds and it all had come down to two choices, one room was filled with seemingly endless gold and items. The other was a simple table.

A dark, worn table with the same worn out chairs. The crew, being tired, sat in these chairs waiting for their captain's choice.

After what seemed an eternity, Luffy became frustrated. He went to turn to his crew and saw they were now part of his decision. His friends...

He had laughed. He had had all the world had to offer with him this whole time.

His nakama.

So, with that, Luffy became King of the Pirates.

This spread far and wide, making many challenges for his throne, but also allegiances.

Zoro himself got challenged often and proved time and time again he was the best swords-men alive.

Ussop got to be in the greatest adventure of his life every day, enjoying every second, well, most every second of it.

Sanji still searched for the all-blue, and the ship and her crew helped.

This served Nami just fine as her own dreamed of mapping the world was not yet complete.

Chopper was always finding new medicines on their travels and was close to the cure for the common cold.

Robin was able to find her long awaited answer to what happened in those missing years, allowing herself to relax, if it was possible, more and look through her books for another question.

Franky had made the ship of the Pirate king just like his mentor.

Brook's dream of seeing his dear whale friend Laboon was soon going to be seen.

And Jinbie was with a real crew again.

But their journey was far from over. The burn to sail the seas was forever seared into their blood, no other life style was wanted.

There was always something to discover, something to see. Something to taste.

This is what drove them to go to this island, then and there.

"Well, I meant more along the lines of man-eating." Nami said, the smile not yet leaving her face.

"That is also up for debate." Sanji said as he watched Luffy devour his snack of a leg of meat.

A cave soon came into view and the graying skies blew them into it.

But before entering, Sanji could have sworn he saw boot prints in the sand outside, but shook his head. Whatever came, came.

"You smell that?" Luffy asked when they entered.

"No." Zoro said, leaning against the wall. Nami also shook her head.

"Yeah, I do." Sanji said. Being a cook, his nose had grown as sharp as a dog's.

"Lets go check it out! Maybe its meat." Luffy shouted, his mouth watering at the thought. The boy was addicted to anything and everything meat.

As they grew closer, Nami plugged her nose."Well whatever it is," She grumbled, "It doesn't smell good." It smelled close to a burning fire, but with an acidic tint.

They continued on through the closing black, feeling the rough cave wall to keep from running into anything.

"Hey, light up ahead." Zoro said, noticing faint light coming from a curve in the sandy path.

They hurried toward it and stopped dead.

_Marines_

The Marines swarmed all over a tall and wide opening with unclean curved dark rock walls and wood structures being built all around. Men were everywhere some digging into the rock, some pushing huge carts, some falling.

"Wh-what is this?" Luffy said in disgust and anger.

"This is..." Nami said, holding a hand over her mouth.

"...Slavery." Sanji finished for her, a grimace on his face.

The men were bare chested and bone skinny, barely rags covered their legs and the Marine's mark was tattooed on their back.

"Move it!" Clean and seemingly pampered white coated men stalked around, pushing and whipping all the slackers.

The straw-hats stood there. Not even trying to hide their presence. They were disgusted and furious with what they saw on the inside, but seemed deathly calm on the outside. They sent off an aura of danger.

A Marine, standing watch, holding the admiral's mark of honor stood above the workers with an unreadable expression.

Luffy was the first to notice him. His face registered in his head and almost stopped his blood cold.

Zoro first saw Luffy's change of mood go from anger to shock. He followed his line of sight and too saw the man.

_Koby._

Koby also looked back at them, then mumbled something to a guard standing next to him, who nodded and ran off. He took a deep breath and jumped down.

The slaves were quickly pushed out of the cave and to somewhere unseen. Marines came out from all sides and left a wary circle for the statue -still Straw hats.

Where there was once chaos, there was now silence. A dangerous silence that promised one thing. Blood.

"So this is what the proud Marines do with their people. It makes me sick." Zoro snarled, making them jump at the sudden sound.

"Your mistaken." A voice stated from within the growing crowd, "These are no longer ours."

Koby looked over his shoulder at the man with a dangerous and threatening look.

The man avoided the gaze with fear.

"This is what you do Koby?"

This got his attention. Koby moved his sight to look at the king of the pirates.

Luffy's eyes were covered with the shadow of his straw hat. This gave off a look of ultimate power that made the Marine's skin crawl.

Suddenly, the four that stood before them became god-like before the solider's eyes. They became figures of unspeakable power. But with that image, came the emotion of fear. And with anger born of fear, anything was possible.

"This is not my choice. This decision was made for me long ago." Koby said scornfully.

Luffy sighed. He took off his hat and handed it to Nami, who grabbed it with mild surprise.

"What are you orders?" A Marine asked the admiral.

Koby looked down, refusing to meet Luffy's gaze. "By order of the Marines, all pirates in name or action will be captured or killed. Their fate is to be decided by headquarters and and judgment passed. It is my sworn duty to uphold these orders. Monkey D. Luffy, so called King of Pirates, Will you come quietly?" Koby asked, looking up and already knowing his answer.

His voice bounced off the walls and echoed through the room.

Through this, Luffy had walked toward his friend, a look of determination on his face. He placed his hand on Koby's shoulder and looked deep in his eyes.

They say that eyes are the gateway into the soul, and in a way that is true. Your eyes can reflect on one's mood and what they seem to long for. Luffy said few things, but always knew what someone wanted by searching their eyes.

Luffy found his answer and punched his friend across the room. And with that, sounded the first of battle.

War cries broke out and the straw-hats went into motion.

Zoro swung his blades with what can only be described as skill. None of the seemingly never ending force could even hope to match this beast.

Nami used her control of weather to send many men to their deaths with lightning and freezes.

Sanji outran and kicked his way through, sending them flying through the air every which way.

All while keeping an eye on each other. This crew had grown closer and closer with each battle they encountered, and soon they were no longer like family, they were like one organism. Each had a part to play in the system, and none could survive without the other.

Loud crashes and groans echoed through the chaotic cave.

Luffy and Koby exchanged blow after blow, never seeming to find a victor.

Each refused to admit defeat so easily and took their battle to the extreme.

"Second Gear." Luffy said, and became faster than the human limit and letting off steam.

"Gum gum Gatling!" Luffy called and fists flew from all directions at the admiral. Dust and debris flew in the air as powerful hits landed everywhere but its intended target.

Koby drew his sword and flew at the pirate from above.

Luffy chanced a glance at his Nakama and saw them holding their own, but noticed they were quickly becoming tired from wave after wave of the highly skilled Marines. When one was taken, five more took his place, leaving them more and more exhausted. He looked back with time to spare and dodged the attack.

Minuets turned into six hours and left Luffy, Nami, Zoro, and Sanji in a tight circle. Around them, angry men snarled and clenched their weapons of choice in their fist.

The straw-hats were almost at their breaking point, each barely able to stand.

"Is there a chance of escape?" Zoro asked quietly, breathing hard.

Nami shook her head. All the exits where guarded by hoards of men and even if they got past them, they would only lead them back to their ship and their other nakama would be in danger.

"They just keep coming! How are we going to keep this up?" Sanji asked as men once again started to attack with vicious blood lust.

Luffy stared at Koby. They were at a stand still and the other Marines seemed to unconsciously feel a change in the atmosphere and pause. Luffy searched his friend's eye for something to show what he hoped was there.

"Koby," Luffy said.

Koby choked back a sob. He had never wanted anything like this, this was not his Marines. His Marines were good and just, not power hungry and corrupt. It was painful to even wear his uniform now. It felt dirty no matter how many times he washed it.

"Join my crew."

Koby looked up, in his eyes was first surprise, then joy.

"You are only wasting your time. The admiral would never stoop-" A man with a pointed chin and arm blade started.

Coby sent his admiral's cloak into the air without hesitation, silencing the man. He threw everything that made him a Marine to the ground, leaving him with only a white t-shirt and pants.

"What are you doing?!" The man shouted, outraged.

Koby walked forward, trampling his coat, to stand by Luffy's side.

"Something I should have done years ago. This is not the Marines I had known. These Marines are the same as any greedy Pirate that I had ever taken. They are no more than power hungry beasts in my eyes ." Koby shouted to the shocked Marines. "And if I look at it this way, I have always been a Pirate. And I might as well be on the crew I agree with."

Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Nami smirked with new found respect and approval at their new crew mate, and welcomed him with nods.

Luffy had seen sorrow and confusion in his friends eye, and knew he would liberate him from these people.

Battle raged once more and the now five straw-hats attacked with new-found purpose.

"Head for the exit!" Luffy ordered, having to shout above the battle cries.

The crew was immediately in motion and fought their way painfully slowly toward the cave opening.

"Lies..." The man said and pushed a button. Rumbling started and a large rock hit Sanji, rendering him unconscious. Koby saw this and picked him up.

Luffy looked up and saw rocks falling at him and his crew.

"Run!" Zoro shouted, and pushed them all faster toward the exit. The Marines seemed unaffected by the boulders heading straight at them and continued their attack.

_Dammit _Zoro silently cursed in his head. He took a deep breath and turned around. With both swords drawn, he blocked the Marine's path to his friends.

Luffy smirked, "Go on Zoro." He said.

"Not a chance." Zoro responded.

"Like hell I'll go." Nami said.

"Fine," Luffy said. "Koby, get Sanji out of here."

Koby nodded reluctantly and hurried back down the cave.

Blood was spilled once more, but this time the three fought to protect. This somehow increased their power ten fold.

Luffy punched an attacker and fell forward, barely able to catch himself on his knee. He was beyond his limits.

Zoro had moments to respond, barely inches from the blade and just as Nami's head turned, a blade went through Zoro's heart and pierced their original target, Nami.

Zoro had jumped to try and save his friend, but ended up giving the man two lives instead of one.

Luffy registered this quicker than anyone.

His world stopped.

His mind went in circles.

His vision became red.

Koby returned to this scene.

Great waves of Marine bodies flew in the air around him as he tried to get to them.

Luffy was in an unbelievable amount of pain, he screamed. No matter how hard he hit, or how many he hurt, he knew that there was nothing to save his crew-mates now.

Nami and Zoro lay on the ground, their blood staining the sandy floor. The cries of their captain trying to reach them was the only thing they held onto.

"You- you must..." Zoro tried to tell Koby, who was kneeling next to them.

Koby nodded, he understood.

Zoro clasped his bloody hand on Koby's shoulder.

"Wel-come a-board." And with that, the light left the great swordsmen's eye. Never to spark again.

Nami was taking her last few breaths.

"Tell the idiots to stay out of trouble. I- I wont be around to save their sorry butts anymore."

"Don't talk like that!" Koby said, tears in his eyes. "You are going to be just fine." He forced a smile on his face.

Nami smiled back a small and sad smile before she closed her eyes, seeping into black.

Koby made his way through the crowd, the Marines ignored him completely.

He reached out to his captain and grabbed his shoulder.

Tears were rolling down the king of the pirate's cheeks and his eyes were wide.

Koby grabbed him by the shirt and pulled the non struggling Luffy past the men and back to the now pitch black outside.

Hundreds of footsteps followed them, but soon they were at the beach again.

Chaos was on the ship as they took in the sight of Koby and Luffy.

"What happened?" Robin demanded as she jumped down from the ship.

Luffy said nothing, his eyes were dull.

Koby had raced Sanji here and went back with no explanation. All she had was the random ramblings of their cook.

"They're... gone." Koby said, turning his head away.

"What are-" But Robin's question was never finished.

Seeping out of a shadow and coming from Luffy's chest was a black blade.

Blood dripped from the end of the weapon and Luffy fell forward...

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as Robin ran forward to catch her captain.

XxxX

The sand came up to meet me quickly.

I saw the faces of my crew go from relief to horror. I saw them race toward me and kneel at my side.

There were hands and strokes, then I let out a scream as a wave of pain hit, knocking the breath out of me.

I was very aware of the sword sticking out of my stomach. It felt like a fire was searing me from the inside out.

But my mind was done thinking.

It had shut off when Zoro and Nami...

I closed my eyes tight and tears leaked out the sides.

Battle cries reached my ears and I opened them again, slower.

I saw the hysterical faces of my nakama and I tried to get to my feet.

"Don't move Luffy!" A women's voice scolded me.

"Sorry Nami," I said back.

I looked to my right and saw everyone but Robin and Chopper, who were right next to me, trying their best to hold off the Marines. I hears a loud crash and saw Franky up root a palm tree and throw it at the attackers, keeping them at bay for now.

"Sorry Zoro." I said and struggled to my feet.

Protesting hands tried to pull me back down, but I gently shook them off.

I looked over my shoulder and saw my precious crew.

Koby

Jimbe

Brook

Franky

Robin

Chopper

Sanji

Ussop...

_I will lose no one else_

"You are all the world's greatest treasure. There is No one else I would rather have sailed with." I said to my friends.

Silence greeted my words as everyone, even the Marines, Paused to accept them.

With a great intake of breath, I yelled my last words."LIVE! GO AND LIVE! FOLLOW YOUR DREAMS AND LIVE!" I paused, and looked at the scared faces I hold most dear. "Go."

My last orders were the only thing holding them back from reaching out to me.

Slowly and painfully, they turned and walked back to the boat.

Koby stayed last, he held what Nami had given him.

He handed the straw hat to me, and I took it.

I looked at my hat for a long moment, then raised it in the air.

The crew was watching my every movement.

Koby was startled to find the hat placed on his head.

I smiled at him, then whispered, "Go"

A peacefulness overcame me as I blocked the path to my treasure. These Marines would not lay one figure on what I hold dear. Not while I still had breath, and even after that. Never again.

XxxX

_This night became known as Luffy's last stand. It is recorded that Monkey D. Luffy, the King of the pirates, took out a whole slave system crippling the resources, while his ship waited off shore. Not one man survived. Monkey D. Luffy was mortally injured during the fight and died with the last Marine. Though he is gone, and his crew's position is currently unknown, his last words rein in the sky still._

_Live. Go and live. Follow your dreams and live._

XxxX

Luffy felt no more pain. He sat up.

He looked around in confusion, he was sure he had died. He had felt his life seep away and had fallen when he was sure he got the last Marine. He was sure of it.

"Oh well." He shrugged.

"Get up." A voice ordered.

Luffy looked behind him and his face lit up with joy.

"Zoro! Nami!" He shouted, and ran up to hug them closely.

Nami let out an amused laugh, while Zoro only glared down at his Captain.

"You idiot, how could you get yourself killed?" Zoro demanded.

Luffy let go and scratched his head in confusion. He had no idea what Zoro was talking about. He thought he had died but was still here... He looked around him and saw himself.

"What?" Luffy asked, and jumped slightly at what he saw.

The other Luffy had many swords coming out of him and blood stained his clothes, but oddly, a smile was spread across his lips.

"I guess I am dead." Luffy said bluntly. Then he turned back to Nami and Zoro.

"IDIOT! DON'T SAY IT LIKE THAT!" Nami and Zoro yelled, chopping Luffy on the head.

"Ouch!" Luffy whined, rubbing the spot where they hit him. "If I'm dead, how come that hurt?"

Nami shrugged her shoulders and let out a sigh. She thought being dead would be different. She didn't know she was cursed to forever walk the earth, but at least she had Zoro and Luffy.

"Wait," Zoro said.

Nami and Luffy looked at him.

"Why is there no Marine ghosts?"

**Alright, that is the end of Chapter one my friends. I am going to post the next one as soon as I can. Hope you guys enjoyed!**

_**-DaggerPrince**_


	2. Through the veil

As soon as the words left Zoro's mouth a blinding light surrounded the three. It was bright and was a color that Luffy couldn't describe. When it died down, they were standing in nothingness. It felt like they were neither standing nor floating. Peace seemed to flow around the space, like laying on something soft.

They looked down at themselves and found they were in white robes and Nami found them quite comfortable. They were soft and reminded her of silk or satin.

A figure appeared where the light seemed to be emanating from and got everyone's attention. They couldn't see the face, but the saw the outline if a tall being wearing what resembled a cloak.

"Hello," The voice was neither male or female, it just was.

"Who are you?" Luffy asked, awed.

The being chuckled, "I am known by many names."

"Wh-what-" Zoro was, for once at a lose for words. He had never been so confused or scared in his life. The being made his whole body freeze, a feeling he wasn't used to nor wanted to experience again.

"My reason for seeing you personally is to explain your position. In your life, many choices have been made. You have killed, you have saved, you have remained pure. But, I find it difficult to allow you to go to the kingdom. You, of course, have earned it. Oh yes, many times you have earned it. But what you can offer, can be used and can be quite helpful elsewhere. This has never been done before, but the chance is offered now."

"What are you saying?" Nami asked.

"I am saying that your assistance is needed."

"In heaven?" Luffy asked.

"No, not quite. You would be sent to a place called the soul society. There... Well the choice is yours and yours alone. You could do great harm and also great good." It said.

"Where is the other place?" Luffy said.

"Where you will see the ones you thought you would never see again." It answered.

Silence filled the already quiet space and Luffy, Zoro, and Nami pondered this.

Nami was torn. She wanted so badly to see her mother again... but she also didn't want to feel like she was abandoning the people who needed her.

"If I go to this soul society will I never see her again?" Nami asked in a pleading voice.

"No matter what, you will see her again." The ghostly figure replied, "The question is if you want to have adventure, or are you done?"

Nami smiled, she would be able to follow her captain without guilt, whatever he decided.

Luffy didn't pause.

"I want to go! This place sounds cool." Luffy shouted.

_Sorry Ace. But I'm not done yet._ He thought.

"And you Zoro?" The being inquired.

Zoro looked at Luffy, then Nami.

"I walk behind my Captain." Zoro said loyally.

It's head inclined in acknowledgment.

"But you knew that already didn't you?" Nami accused.

The being only laughed. A clinking of chains was what Zoro would describe it as.

"Very well, the choice is made. The path is set. Only now I must ask something of your Captain. What is it you wish more than anything in the world?" It said, "You and you alone may have one wish."

Luffy smirked back and had an answer. This boy only desired one thing, and it was plain to see on his face.

Then a door opened out of nowhere. It was silver with a flower vine pattern engraved on the outside. Where a door itself should be, a black and blue mix swirled like a veil and a pale light seemed to surround it.

The message was clear, go through.

"Wait," Nami said in a pleading voice.

It looked at the ginger.

"When will we see our Nakama again?"

"Sooner than you think." The being said gravely. Shadows began to creep into the pure light as it walked away.

The three took one last pondering look at the being, then Luffy turned around and led them through the gate.

A rushing sounded in their ears and suddenly they awoke to black again. Zoro went to move his head but found an elbow digging into his cheek.

"No!"

"Come on! It was just a nudge!"

"He was asking for it."

"I don't care! Apologize now!" Nami screamed. Zoro opened his eyes and saw they were in a cramped space with a man standing on the other side of a black wall.

"Very sorry sir, this moron has a ... mental issue. we were on our way to get him looked at and..."

"I want meat!" Luffy shouted.

"Would you shut up!"

The thud of a landed smack was heard and then the grumbling of a meat- loving guy.

"I told you already, there is no meat! And if you want out of this cage you will apologize!" A deep voice bellowed.

"What did you get us into this time Luffy?" Zoro mumbled.

"Your awake!" Luffy said enthusiastically, his elbow moving.

"Its about time!" Nami said, "You had us worried there for a while."

"Yeah, we thought you were going to sleep for-ev-er." Luffy said.

Zoro sighed and went to sit up, but found a tight and cramped space around him. "Uh, what are we doing in here?"

Nami sighed. "Well, this idiot over here was up first and apparently got into a 'fight' and beat up this guy's son."

"He started it, he-"

"I don't care!" Nami screeched and then resumed her explanation, "Then I woke up in here and here we are. In a cage. About to say sorry." She threatened Luffy.

Luffy sighed. He was getting hungry, was it best to just say 'sorry' and get out of here? Or...

Luffy laughed maniacally in his head at his perfect plan.

"Yup. I bet you this guy can break out of here." Luffy said, nodding the best he could toward Zoro.

Zoro eyed him suspiciously, but didn't speak.

"Ha! I bet you he can't! these bars are reinforced with reishi. There is no way he can with those wimpy arms of his." The man said, his face becoming that of mockery.

Zoro was ticked off. First, he wakes up in a small, dark, damp cage and next thing this guy is calling him a wimp? Zoro pushed against the lid of their prison and had to admit it was tough, in his mind. But ultimately broke out with a crack that shook the man to his core.

Zoro towered over him with a look of wounded pride that was in need of redemption.

"Nice one Zoro!" Nami said approvingly, but when he looked back at her, she avoided his eyes.

Zoro ignored her for the moment and returned his glare to the bloated man.

"Wimp, eh?"

A few minuets later...

Zoro, Luffy, and Nami walked out of the cottage-like building they where in and found themselves in the middle of nowhere. Fields of grass surrounded them and occasionally they passed a few dwellings.

"Where the heck are we?" Luffy asked of no one in particular.

"In the soul society I guess." Zoro responded.

"Was it harsh to put the cage back together and stuff the man and his kid in it, lock it and throw away the key before we left?" Nami asked.

"Nah," Luffy and Zoro said in unison.

"Yeah, guess so." Nami said back.

"What do we do now?" Zoro asked.

"I don't know, lets just follow the path. Maybe there's food at the end of it." Luffy suggested.

The three kept walking until night came and they set up camp. They set it up under a simple tree grove with a sheltered spot under their canopy. They didn't need blankets, finding it not warm or cold where they were.

Luffy stared at the campfire Zoro had made. He watched the flames lick the air and dance in his eyes. He felt the heat come off the fire in waves, rubbing his skin with a burning sensation.

He sat down and held his head in both hands. His black hair feeling empty without its usual top.

"Is something wrong?" Zoro asked him, laying down and resting his chin on his palm. He felt his friend's mood change, Luffy looked like a light had gone out somewhere in his eye.

"Well, I just don't know what to expect from this path. I can be around a ship and everyone... I guess I'm having a little trouble getting used to things." Luffy admited.

Zoro was surprised by this answer, Luffy usually didn't think this deep. But he supposed that becoming King and dying added years to one's wisdom.

"Well, whatever happens." Zoro said, "I'm with you all the way."

Luffy smiled at this and they clasped arms.

"If your done with your bro-manse now can we please get some sleep?" Nami pleaded. Though she acted indifferent by what she just heard, she shot Luffy a small smile as well before turning in for the night.

Luffy felt comforted that they were with them at least. He knew that no matter what happened, they would be with him all the way, just like he was with them. The holes that the rest of his crew made by their absence was apparent now, and burned inside him. He felt a sense of being half of what he's supposed to be, like only having a part of a body. He felt weak.

Luffy shuddered and pulled his legs close to him. Right now more than anything he wanted to be back on the ship with them all again, be laughing and singing, and exploring. But here he was, with Nami and Zoro in an unknown land. Dead, but alive, living, but not. His stomach told him that much. Luffy sighed and leaned back, looking up at the stars. He searched the unfamiliar sky with longing. Then, a consolation popped out at him, brightening his mood.

It was a Straw hat.

Luffy was suddenly sure of himself again. He would see the rest of his crew, he knew it. Even if it took them a long time, he would see them.

With that thought and a new course, he rolled to his side and closed his eyes, falling into the blissfulness of sleep.

Shuffling woke the green haired man. Though he appeared to be sleeping, all his senses were on high alert. He took a deep breath and rolled over in an apparent normal sleep- move. He cracked his eye open slightly, and saw a shadow moving in the bushes. It took a step closer.

_Thud. Swish._

Thud. Swish.

**Thud. Swish.**

The man stood right next to their line of camp. Zoro waited a few seconds, giving the man a mock sense of confidence. Zoro felt the smallest tap on his back and they jumped at their opponent as one. Luffy grabbed the startled man's upper body and Zoro secured the legs.

"H-hey! Get off me!" He shouted. He thrashed, but was ultimately subdued by the two quickly and he gave up the struggle.

Nami, by now, was up and alert. She grabbed the rope they had found and bound the man's hands and feet.

"Alright, who are you?" Zoro demanded, getting off and leaning back, his legs outstretched and leaning back on his arms.

Luffy had his legs folded under him and was staring blankly at the guy. He could tell he was strong just by looking at him and wondered why he didn't fight back.

"ahh, great." The man said, looking down at himself. "Now I will be late." He wore a straw hat and a pink kimono with flowers, which was draped across his shoulders and over a uniform looking robe.

"Who are you?" Zoro said again, unthinkingly reaching for his swords, but quickly realized they weren't there and balled his hands into threatening fists.

"Well, to be perfectly honest I don't take well to answering threats." He gave an evaluating look at the three. "But I will make an acceptation in this case as I gather you are new here."

"What makes you say that?" Nami asked.

"For starters you are camped, which tells me you have no home. But this could mean you are either homeless or traveling, but not bandits because you carry no weapons." The man said.

"That still doesn't explain why you think we are new." Zoro said. He was interested to see this man's line of thinking.

He paused before answering. "You still have that look in your eyes."

This awarded him looks of confusion, "What look?" Nami asked.

"The new look. Scared, unknown, ect..." He said lazily. "I am Shunsui Kyoraku. Captain of the eighth division."

"'Eighth division'? That's a strange name for a pirate crew." Luffy pointed out.

"We're not a pirate crew." Shunsui explained.

"Then why are you a captain?"

"Well, a different kind of captain."

"Oh."

Luffy processed this for a moment, then nodded to show he understood.

"And who are you?" Shunsui asked, tipping his head up and getting rid of the shadow that covered his eyes.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy."

"Roronoa Zoro."

"Nami."

"Well, if you don't mind unbinding me, I wouldn't mind talking for a while."

The three thought about it for a second, then Luffy nodded at Nami, and she untied him.

"Thank you my dear." Shunsui said and relaxed.

"So what are these divisions?" Luffy asked.

"Well, they are what make the thirteen court guard squads, Each division has a captain, a lieutenant, and nine seated officers. All the divisions are made up of soul reapers." Shunsui explained. "We all work together to keep the balance in the world of the living and here in the soul society."

Luffy looked thoughtful for a moment.

"So how do you keep the peace?" Nami asked.

"By going to the world of the living and sending souls here. Similar to what happened to you."

"You don't look at all like our soul reaper. There was a blinding light and this guy showed up and called himself many names..." Luffy said.

Shunsui looked alarmed for a moment. "Wait, _he_ sent you here?" He said.

Nami and Luffy nodded. Zoro closed his eyes deep in thought.

Shunsui sighed and got up.

"Oi, where are you going?" Luffy asked. He still had many questions and wanted answers.

"Well, its not so much about me as more of 'we'." Shunsui said.

"What?" Nami asked.

"Well," Shunsui crossed his arms. "We were asked to keep an eye out for strange souls coming. Thats why I looked into your camp site. Now, captains themselves weren't asked to do this, but I was kinda trying to avoid someone so I went." Shunsui explained.

For the moment, Luffy, Nami, and Zoro decided to ignore the part about him avoiding someone.

"So come on." Shunsui said.

Zoro and Nami didn't move until Luffy did. Shunsui kept a note of this.

"Well, looks like I wont be late after all." Shunsui sighed in relief.

"Late for what?" Nami asked curiously.

"A meeting with the the other captains. You don't need to worry about that though." Shunsui said.

"Do all of the soul reapers carry swords?" Zoro suddenly asked.

Shunsui evaluated Zoro for a moment before answering.

"Yes, we use them to defend ourselves."

"Against what?" Zoro asked accusingly.

Shunsui looked about to answer, but then a sight made them stop walking.

"Welcome to the Seireitei." Shunsui said.

"Wow, Luffy said in amazement. The Seireitei was huge with tall buildings and many people bustling around.

"This is the first district." Shunsui was explaining. "This is where the Seireitei is located, so crime rate is lowest here."

"So the farther you go out, the more bandits and crime you encounter?" Nami cleared up.

Shunsui nodded and led them to a huge gate. "Oi! No one is allowed without- Oh! Captain Kayorku!" A guard shouted down. "My apologies, Sir. Let them in!" He shouted behind him, and the huge gate opened.

Shunsui led them in and got strange looks from the other people around them.

Everyone here wore black robes and all had a sword strapped to their waist.

Zoro's finger twitched, he was excited to learn more.

"Alright, so I guess I take you to the old-man." Shunsui said.

"Ok," Luffy replied. He was excited to see more of this place.

"Who's the old man?" Nami inquired.

"He's head honcho here, Yamamoto, Captain of the first division."

"So he's like the king?" Luffy asked.

Shunsui thought before answering, "Yeah, I suppose that could explain what he is. He may be king, but central forty six is his advisors."

"What the hell is central forty six?" Zoro demanded. The more questions they asked, the more it brought up.

"Their job is-" Shunsui was inturupted by a loud crash.

Shunsui sighed, "Come out Lisa." He said. He had hoped to give her some confidence by doing his best to look like he wasn't aware of her, but she was making it impossible.

"Wow! who are you?" Luffy shouted as she appeared out of no were.

She had short black hair and glasses that she continuously pushed back up with her right index finger. She wore black robes like everyone else and also had a sword at her side.

"Captain, you are almost late for being early." She scolded Shunsui.

"Don't you mean you've been worried sick?" He pared.

"Unlikely." Lisa replied with her same cool.

Shunsui chuckled and motioned everyone to follow him.

"So your a ninja?" Luffy reasoned. She _had _appeared out of no were after all.

"I am the litunent of the eighth division." She replied with pride.

"So your like the first mate then?" Nami asked.

"I suppose..." Lisa said.

"Can you use that sword?" Zoro demanded.

Lisa gave him a dangerous look. A look that said, I dare you.

Zoro, on the outside, let it go. But on the inside the fear of god was in him.

"What's the ceremony about?" Luffy asked.

"Well, we have a new Captain." Shunsui said.

"What-" Luffy began.

"Hey!" Shunsui suddenly shouted. He was waving enthusiastically at a sickly looking man with long white hair pulled back in a ponytail and wearing a uniform- looking robe similar to Shunsui's.

"Oh, Hey Shunsui!" He said back, stopping in his tracks to let them catch up. "Oh, you have company."

"Yes, this is Luffy, Zoro, and Nami." Shunsui said, "You guys, this is my old friend Jushiro Ukitake."

"Its a pleasure to meet you." Jushiro said with a bow.

**And there is another chapter. If you are currently reading my other story, Worlds Collide, I will not be updating this week, due to many conflicts and am asking a friend to post even this chapter for me, So please be patient. And if you have no clue what I'm talking about that's ok.**

** Also if any of you were wondering about when this takes place, it is during the 110 year time skip area of the time line.**

** Hope you enjoyed, and until I can read minds (Which I can't) please type your thoughts in the review box below.**

_**-DaggerPrince**_


End file.
